Life of a Linka
by 18nlawre
Summary: My interpritation of Linka and her brothers. Only the siblings are genderbent.
1. chapter 1

Linka was playing her games like normal. Her brothers were just being thier normal selves. She heared all the girls in school call her a tomboy for liking things like comics. But she know how to ignore them. But suddenly Lexx came in crying. Linka immediately stopped to help her little brother "What's wrong bro!? Are you hurt!? Did you get in a crash!?" Lexx says "No. The guys at school call me a sissy cause I like pink and princesses." Linka giggles "That's all? I'm called a tomboy. Just ignore them." Lexx gasps and ignored the 3rd part and ran to the other brothers "LINKA'S GETTING BULLIED!!!" Linka runs knowing what happens, she ends up at Flip's "Flip. I need to hide from my brothers." He held out his and in response Linka sighed and gave him $12 "Pleasure doing business with ya, you can hide in the bathroom, nobody's gone there since your brother Lynn on his team destroyed it." Linka gaged and reluctantly entered the boy's restroom.

When the Loud brothers comes they end up having to pay $15. Lief was the only sibling willing to go in. Linka thinks "UGH! I AKWAYS FORGET SHE LIKES GROSS THINGS!" Lief says "Come on Linka. We already talked about your problem. The argument about it's over, by the way, if it's a boy kiss him, girl punch her." Linka responds "It's 3 girls" Lief tells the others. Linka tells you "I should probably keep my mouth shut. And before you ask, yes my 4th wall awareness gives me awareness of the show. I know Lincoln. I hope to show you my school life, with my brothers you'll mostly hear of me running. I do it all the time."


	2. Chapter 2

At school Linka is prepared to finally stand up for herself. "Hey! You losers!" Her three bullies turn to her and grunt "Who said that?" Said one and another said "The girl with more balls than her brothers, and she has 10." Linka smacks the 2 into the 3rd. "OW!" "YOU RUINED MY HAIR!" The 3 hit back but Linka is tough enough to keep up with all 3. Everyone in the hallway yelling "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" The teachers come in and give the 3 detention. The school's tough girl Ronnie Anne says "Wow Link! Welcome to the tough girl club, it's just us. Mostly because I just started it." Linka "Hold on Ronnie. I have to explain to the readers so nobody's confused." Ronnie Anne shrugs "No prob" Linka tells you "This is Ronnie Anne, she's my best bud. I know what your thinking, but Lincoln is with her, why am I not? Because she's not into girls. We're the tomboys of the school and share classes, so we just clicked. Understand?" Ronnie "So Linka. What should we do? I was thinking dares!" Linka says "Hit me with your best shot!" Ronnie says "I dare you to kiss Clyde and not barf for the entire time he nosebleeds" Linka says "At lunch. And you have to get detention by running the track in gym today. In your underwear" Ronnie Anne laughs "Nice dare. Lame-O" They playfully punch eachother in the arm. After their dares the girls meet in detention. When they get home Ronnie Anne puts on a sorry face and gets sympathy, Linka gets chaos, all her brothers thought she was hurting when they saw a bruise from the fight and provided over the top medical care. Lynn Loud Sr. asked "Honney. I know Linka got detention but I think that this is enough punishment." Rita says "I'll ask about it later. But, yeah it's true. That should be enough"


	3. Chapter 3

Linka hears Levi's alarm. "NO!!!!!!! April Fool's day." Calls Ronnie Anne "Ronnie! Can I spend April 1st with you?. It's happening again!" Ronnie Anne gasps "OH NO!" Linka says "He only pranked the Loud House! Yours is safe!" Ronnie Anne "Jumps out your window at 6:15. I'll catch you." Linka does exactly that.

They get there but Lane was already there "Come on Linka. You really think this was a perfect hiding spot? You use this place all the time." Ronnie gets in a fighting stance just to try scaring Lane away "I'll admit Ronnie. You're tougher than me, but you're still outmatched in skill." He vanishes from her sight. Ronnie Anne gasps "I was looking right at him! How!?" Linka is shaking "He's a black magic man." Ronnie tells Linka to hide. She calls Clyde "Hi Clyde. It's Ronnie Anne. Could you be a pal and clears my house of Lane's pranks? Linka wants to come over and I don't want her to get hurt" In 2 seconds Clyde is at the door and he goes around the entire house taking every prank. "I hope I got them all" Linka thanks him but hearing her voice made him faint. Lane laughs "You win Linka. I'll take your boyfriend as a substitute. But only because I had a good laugh from it." Lane just leaves. Linka says "Readers? If you have a Lane or Luan in your house never spend April 1st with them" Ronnie Anne says "Trust me. She's spent 11."


	4. Author’s note

I tried sharing my thoughts on how the gender swapped Loud House should be. I made my diffencences. But I have no idea what else to do, sorry this isn't of the highest quality. I adressed this in the reviews but not everyone reads them so I'm adressing it here as well, some people are giving suggestions already, but I'm putting this on highatus until I figure out what else to do. I'm sure this can get 100 times better with your support. It may take longer but hopefully it will be worth the wait. Also I AM NOT USING THE BOYS FROM THE ACTUAL EPIDODE! THOSE GUYS ALL ARE THE SAME CHARACTER!

For the reason Linka is bullied, she still has Lincoln's interests, like tv, games, and comics. I was hopping to clear that up. The Louds here have the same interests as the cannon Louds, but they can change for how those things are seen. This is why Linka and Lexx aren't seen the same way. Lincoln's love of video games, comic books, and such are seen as normal boy things. Most things Loa does and likes are normal for her.

The reason I had Linka fight, she was told to. When Lincoln was told to Kiss Ronnie Anne he did it.

Sorry if you hate waiting. But 1 good chapter is better than 400 bad chapters. I hope I can fix this. Thanks for reading


End file.
